


The Hybrid Zoo AU

by Prismidian



Series: Romance and Other Fics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Beautiful World
Genre: F/M, Hybrid Zoo AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hybird Zoo. Yeah, that's pretty much it. Antonio and Lovino share an enclosure across from Adelle and Marianne, until they find the keys and explore the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hybrid Zoo AU

The Hybrid Zoo was founded years ago, by who and for what purpose those who inhabited it did not know; All they really knew is that the number of visitors was decreasing, and most days the zoo was empty.

The zookeepers were more and more absent and only one seemed to be seen refilling their bowls or trays of food.

Though his face was covered, they could tell he was a male by the way he walked and the harsh manner in which he thrust fresh grass or other materials into their cages or habitats.

Everyday seemed the same, day in and day out, they would try to entertain themselves any way they knew how.

Some days they would choose to annoy their neighbors. And some days, animal instinct would take over and they reluctantly did whatever their hybrid animal half told them to do.

Building a nest was something the Dutch female tried to fight for days  but today she was far too bored not to.

Collecting sticks from around her habitat, she started work on her nest which was surprisingly easier then she thought it would be.

She was part peahen and because she wasn't the only hybrid bird she had to share an enclosure with another.

Oddly enough mixing humans with peacocks was a common hybrid species, and her fellow hybrid was also a peahen by the name of Marianne Bonnefoy.

Marianne had been Frenchwoman who enjoyed pestering the neighboring denizens and calling out to the guests for attention.

Adelle Jansen was the name of the Dutchwoman who shared Marianne's home but not her hobbies. Most days Adelle couldn't stand her and today was no exception.

"Bonjour, monsieur cheetah, Miss. Adelle is building a nest~ you should come and see it~" Marianne  sang to The Spaniard who shared an enclosure with the Italian man whom she really wanted to he attention of. 

"...Oh yes, because I wanted an audience for this." Adelle grumbled, her face now a light shade of pink.

"Aw ma chère, why would you go through all the trouble of building one if you don't want anyone to see it non? Besides it's not like you'd really use it, unless you are planning an escape or a way for Toni to come visit you here oui~?" Marinne teased. 

Antonio was always puzzled as to why Marianne loved to tease her fellow hybrid about him but he didn't really mind it, in fact he thought it was rather comical.

"Adelle I think you're nest is muy agradable, but why would you go through trouble to build one?" He asked.

The part about him visiting her enclosure didn't hold any real relevance or reason to question why that required building a nest.

Antonio was part cheetah and the Italian part canine. The Italian's name was Lovino Vargas and after Antonio got up he wandered closer to the fence as well. 

"Because this zoo is fucking boring bastard, what other reason do we have for doing anything here?" Lovino chimed in and Antonio chuckled. 

"No Lovi, there are plenty things to do, we can run around the enclosure again if you want something to do or we can climb- Lo siento I forgot you can't climb trees."

Luckily Adelle's long blonde hair sheilded her flushed face which was helpful at times like this when she felt like the mission of life for Marianne was to embarrass her roommate.

As Antonio was distracted watching  Lovino, a pebble hit him in the side of the head and he blinked a bit confused.

Did someone throw something at him? Or was it an accident? As he glanced around for the perpetrator, only to have another slightly bigger stone thrown at him.     

"Go away! Go talk about your daily routine somewhere else!" Adelle shouted as Marianne held back laughter. 

Lovino rose a brow and although he was enjoying the scene he had grown tired of watching and he returned to his favorite place to nap and went back to sleeping.

Antonio didn't enjoy having things thrown at him but he tired to shake it off and keep his ever present smile.

"Aye, sorry Adelle, good luck building your nest." He replied before he rejoined Lovino for a nap, to which the Italian pushed him away and rolled over.

Once Marianne regained her composure she smiled at Adelle and looked over the collection of sticks.

Giving a heavy sigh before she sat down next to nest.

"I know you like him ma chère, why do you hide your feelings so? Finding love is the spice of life non?"

"No, I hate him, I dislike everything about him and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop annoying me about him for your entertainment."

"Oh, you don't mean that, I know attraction when I see it, you're not hiding anything from me ma chère~." Marianne cooed and Adelle rolled her eyes.

Brushing the dirt from her hands, she abandoned the project for another expenditure of her time, which was always something hard to occupy.

"Marianne, don't you have anything better to do with your time? Grooming your feathers or I don't know, talking to the Spaniard by yourself without dragging me into it?"

"Non, if there were not fences in this place then yes, I'd have something to do everyday and every night and all you'd have to do deal with is the noise hm?"

Adelle had nothing more to say to the Frenchwoman and tried her best to ignore her.

Walking over to the food trough, Marianne noticed a set of keys that was somehow forgotten on the floor just outside of the metal bars.

"Ma chère, the keys to our freedom are within our reach." Marainne informed the other cheerfully and Adelle gave her a skeptical look before noticing them herself.

"You're right, but what do we do after we get out?" She questioned before glancing around the enclosure for a stick or something she could use to get the keys.

"Well free the others of course~." Marianne smiled before the Adelle brought the keys into their habitat.

"...But what about the zookeepers? Won't they notice we're gone and go looking for us? If we only have one shot at this we have to think it through right?"

Adelle was always rather cautious and often paranoid regardless if she had been smoking her favorite weed or not, but something like this seemed important enough to plan out before jumping head first into it.

"We should start out slow, venturing out for a little while then come back like nothing happened, just so we can see what the surrounding area is like. We've never been out of our enclosure before, besides who knows what lies outside these gates, there might that be a place to escape too."

She had a right to be scared but Marianne paid her little attention, only snatching the keys when she could and running over to the edge of their enclosure to call out to the boys again.

"Oh Lovino, guess what we found by our food trough~."

"Is it something made of meat? Because unless it is I don't fucking care what you found."

"Non mon cher we found some keys~ maybe one will open up your cage Oui~?"

"Then why are you still over there principessa?" Lovino inquired before Antonio chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Sí, you two always talk to us but if you can visit why are you not already here mi amigo?"

His laughter continued until he was sucker punched in the gut by the Italian, who's face was as tomato red.

"What did I tell you about touching my curl you damn bastard!?"

Marianne of course giggled at the sight and quickly went to rejoin Adelle whose expression matched the Italian's in irritation, but not in color.

"Why don't you tell the whole zoo we have a key?" Adelle grumbled, after she snatched the keys back and went to open the door to their enclosure.

"Now we have to be careful no one-"

Of course Marianne wasn't listening and again took the keys from Adelle before she hurried to the boys cage where Lovino was waiting with an apologetic Antonio.

"I was not lying~." Marianne hummed as she unlocked their door and Lovino basically threw himself out and onto Marianne once nothing was between them.

Returning Lovino's affectionate kisses and advances, the keys dropped from her hand onto the ground. 

Adelle gave a heavy sigh before she walked over and scooped the keys up before turning to Antonio

"I hope you're not expecting me to give you such a warm welcome Spaniard." She said coolly just to reinforce or deny any indication that he should embrace her in such a manner.

"Ah, I wasn't going to Miss.Jansen, I know you're not that big a fan of mine so I wasn't going to try anything with you sí?" He reassured her to which she frowned slightly a bit unsure how she should feel about his response since it really wasn't a compliment.

"Unless you want me to, then sí, you are very pretty and-" He cut himself off when the loud clang of the metal door to his enclosure was shut and Marianne and Lovino had disappeared from sight. Though the sounds of them muttering things to each other in French and Italian was accompanied by laughter and suppressed giggles.

"Maybe we should look around for a good place to exit this zoo would be sí?"

Adelle nodded and started to walk down the hall like structure that lead to the hybrids cage like enclosures before she noticed the freezers and someone snooping around inside them.

"I think we should get back." She said quickly before she turned to run and Antonio went to stop her.

"Adelle, we don't know who they are, maybe they'll offer to help us." He tried to calm her down but she was as jumpy as her pet rabbit she had lost when she was turned into a hybrid and she wasn't about to find out what the punishment for sneaking out was.

Antonio knowing he couldn't go back to his own enclosure just yet, even if he wanted to, quickly wrapped his arms around Adelle in an attempt to soothe her.

"Shhhhh, Adelle it's ok, nothing is  going to hurt you." He said softly as she struggled in his arms.

"Antonio let me go before I gouge your eyes out!" She snapped and he let go.

She wouldn't have follow through with her threat but she still wasn't very happy with him.

As they walked back in silence Antonio sighed and she shot him a glance.

"What?" She said sharply and he smirked.

Stopping to put his hands behind his head.

"I thought being free would be different, that's all."  

"Different how?" She asked, rather curious why he felt the need to express his disappointment in freedom to her.

"I thought maybe if you got to know me better we could be like friends sí?"

"Why would I want to be friends with you? I hate you."

"Hate is a passionate emotion to have, what did I do to invoke so much in you?" He asked before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Everything about you."

"Everything? There isn't one thing that you could like about me?"

"No, I told you before. There is nothing that I like about you." 

He nodded and shrugged his shoulders before they reached the door to his enclosure and she sighed. 

"Just, send Marianne over with the keys when you finally separate the two of them."

"If it's possible I will." He smiled before she offered him the keys. 

She nodded and stood in place for a moment as if there was something else she wanted to say but couldn't bring herself to say it. 

Antonio titled his head and waited for her to say whatever it was that she wanted before he walked away. 

But she didn't and he frowned somewhat before he placed a soft kiss to her cheek. 

She blushed heavily and blinked,  mostly stunned that he would be that bold and she took a few steps back.  

She still didn't say anything but he could tell she was to flushed now to say anything anyway so she returned to her enclosure. 

 When morning came Adelle found herself in a crate, and a rather cramped once at that.

Panicking she beat on the sides of the crate and started to tear up when the stinging pain in her hands forced her to stop.

How did she get in a box? And why couldn't she remember what had happened up until this point? Could she had been drugged? Why was she being shipped off somewhere? Why did she feel so alone? Many other questions piled up in her head until she heard something break into the box and she backed up into the corner trying to hide.

"Come on! Open up! I know there's someone inside ya!"

A voice groaned as if it was talking to the crate as they tried to pry it open.

"Ah! There we go! Come on out stranger! It's time to meet your new friends evet?"

The voice called as the crate fell open and a grunt was heard as the broken pieces of wood fell on top of the other.

Adelle peered out of the crate and was almost blinded by the sun before she noticed she was standing on a sandy beach with a ring tailed lemur hybrid smiling at her. 

"Merhaba! I'm Sadıka Adana and this is Marzia Vargas." The lemur exclaimed before gesturing for the Italian girl to say hello.

"Ciao~!" Marzia giggled as she smiled brightly and waved to Adelle.

Marzia was a fennec fox hybrid with a bushy tail and fox ears to match.  

Sadıka had ringed tail like a lemur and no visable ears.

"...Hallo." Adelle replied rather monotone but the other two didn't seem to mind.

Welcoming her by offering her a hand, they lead the peahen back to their tree house.

"We've already met a few of your friends and one of them kept asking about you and if we had found you yet, they'll be so pleased to hear you're alright." Marzia grinned.

A small smile found it's way to on Adelle's face.

"you mean, they missed me? Who was it Marianne?" She guessed before Sadika laughed and patted Adelle on the back.

"No of course not, I think he said his name was Antonio? Or something?"

"Oh." She replied flatly, Figures it was him. 

Following the two further into the jungle, her thought's wandered back to the zoo, until she was started when she felt arms thrown around her in a tight hug. 

"You are ok! We were all so worried about you." Antonio smiled  letting her go gently since she just  stared at him blankly. 

"..I still hate you." She muttered, trying to maintain her aloof attitude.

She was a bit touched that he actually seemed to care what happened to her, even after she had been so rude to him before.

"Ah, sí, lo siento." He apologized before taking a few steps away from her.

Now that he was within striking distance he thought it was best to give her some space. 

"Would you like some fruit?" The Italian girl smiled, trying to cut the tension between the two of them with the only distraction she knew to work, food.

"No, thank you, but where am I allowed to sleep? I'm kind of tired and I want to take a nap."

"Oh there is a room for you next to Marianne's room but she's always with Lovino so it's like you'll have the whole side of the tree house to yourself." Sadika smiled and Antonio nodded. 

"Sí, I share with Lovi but I normally just sleep outside under the stars, it's really nice out here."

"I'm sure it is." Adelle said sarcastically before she started towards the tree house and looked for a ladder to climb.

"Are you feeling ok?" Antonio asked.

 Placing a hand on her forehead, her face flushed and she wondered what he was trying to do aside from embarrass her. 

"..I'm fine."

"You're warm."

"I'm fine leave me alone!" She shouted. 

She understood that he cared about her but pretending he was checking to see if she had a fever? He was infuriating. 

He smiled softly and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her forehead.

"I hope you feel better soon." He sighed.

That asshole, why would he think he could just do something like that when she said she hated him?

"I didn't know you cared so much about me."

"Of course I care about you Adelle."

"But why? I can't stand you, I've been nothing but rude to you, I-" She couldn't finish what she was saying because Antonio had pressed his lips to her's to get her to stop, kissing her softly before he pulled away to speak.

"Just because you don't want to care about me, it doesn't mean I can't care about you."

"I hate you." She muttered into his chest as she hid her face. 

He chuckled lightly and rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"I know you do, I love you too." 


End file.
